The Day Ninjago Stood Still
'The Day Ninjago Stood Still '''is the 8th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Skales is crowned the new Serpentine King after Lord Garmadon's overthrow, and decides to bury Ninjago City and its citizens to ruin so the Serpentine can take over as the rulers of Ninjago. Meanwhile, the Ninja are training Lloyd to fight without using his eyes in Dareth's Dojo, making a mess in the process. While Sensei Wu waits in the Destiny's Bounty, he uncovers under his hat a picture of himself, Misako, and Garmadon before his banishment. Misako appears behind him, commenting on Garmadon's appearance before. She shows Sensei Wu her research of the Green Ninja's prophecy, and while he is gazing over it she mentions how she should have chosen him instead. Sensei Wu says that the past is the past, but Misako grabs his hand as she insists that there is always the future. However, they are interrupted by a strong earthquake, and Zane sends his Falcon to scout for danger. The Serpentine traverse underground as the Constrictai burrow through until they find a mysterious and ancient door. Meanwhile at the Island of Darkness, with guidance of The Overlord, Lord Garmadon climbs a tall mountain that on top has The Overlord's "greatest weapon." In Ninjago City, the Ninja save a woman who was trapped by the collapsing street. Then Misako realizes that, according to the prophecies, the earthquakes are a warning. While investigating the markings on the door, Skales finds a button that opens it. They go through and find a large army of Stone Warriors, which come to life as the Great Devourer's venom drips onto them. The Serpentine attempt to battle them, but as they are indestructable, the Serpentine are easily overpowered. Acidicus asks if they should retreat, but Skales disagrees and continues fighting, only to be defeated soon after. The Stone Warriors all march out through the door, and then the door shuts, imprisoning all the Serpentine once again. As the Stone Warriors emerge to the surface and wreak havoc over the city, Sensei Wu tells the Ninja to gather everyone to an evacuation point to be picked up by the Destiny's Bounty, which the only suitable evacuation point was the roof of the NTV office building. The citizens all head to the building while the Ninja hold off the Stone Warriors using the Ultra Sonic Raider and the Ultra Dragon. Back on the Island of Darkness, Lord Garmadon finally reaches the top of the mountain, where he finds an enormous clock and the Helmet of Shadows. The Overlord tells Lord Garmadon to take the helmet, which will give him control over the Stone Army - as Garmadon does so, the hands of the clock begin moving. The Overlord explains that the clock is counting down to the final battle, and they will ensure that darkness finally overwhelms the light. As the citizens go to the top of the building by the staircase, the Ninja continue to hold off the Stone Army. However, Misako realizes she dropped her valuable research scroll as she was going up, and goes back down to retrieve it. But the Bounty has to take off as the Stone Army started damaging the ship's boosters, and at the last minute Sensei jumps off the ship and goes to assist Misako. Misako notices her scroll tangled up in the wires of the long ceiling lights, and after seeing the Stone Army gaining on her she is forced to jump onto the wires and carefully climb down to her scroll. After retrieving it, she attempts to jump back onto the staircase railing to no avail, finding herself at risk of falling. Sensei Wu rushes in to fend off the Stone Army, helping Misako up and rushing to another room. As they get cornered nearby a large open window, they both use Spinjitzu to defeat some Stone Warriors. Their Spinjitzu has no effect, and seeing as there were too many Stone Warriors, they jump out of the building and unexpectedly land on the Bounty. The wind blows away the picture under Sensei Wu's hat, but Misako reminds him that the past is the past, but there is always the future. At the Island of Darkness, Lord Garmadon wears the new helmet proudly, declaring that he is back. Errors *When the Ninja help the woman out of the sinkhole, Cole has his shoulder pads, but lacks them in one shot. *When the Bounty arrives to the NTV rooftop, Misako says "Look!", but her lips don't move. Trivia *When the Ninja and citizens of Ninjago City were blocking the buildings doors, in the background are televisions, on some of them are the story of the Golden Weapons (from ''Way of the Ninja), the Slither Pit fight between Skales and Slithraa (from Rise of the Snakes), the fight with the Great Devourer (from Day of the Great Devourer), and when the Fangpyre invaded Ed and Edna's junkyard (from ''Snakebit''). *The name of this episode may be based on the movie "The Day the Earth Stood Still". * This marks the final onscreen appearance of the Ultra Sonic Raider. * This marks Snappa's only speaking appearance in the series. Gallery SerpentineGenerals21.png YoungPhoto.png MasterScroll.png Scroll21.png HelmofShadows.jpg|The Helmet of Shadows on its perch. ScoutsAwake.png SWarriorCaptive.png DoomsdayClock.jpg|The Celestial Clock WarriorOnTV.png Swrdsmn3.png ColeError.png|Error: Cole without his shoulder pads FalconStoneEyes.png Rufas21.png SwrdsmnElevtr.png JayHiding.png MisakoStuck.png BountyOverDestruction.png Bounty225.png Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Stone Army Category:Serpentine Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Season 2